Lonely Road
by Bambles
Summary: Jack is driving home after a long mission and helps a friend in need.Jack/Daniel friendship.


**Disclaimer: I don't own or have a share in the profits from these characters or the franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**This is my first attempt at posting a story on the net, so I hope everyone likes it.**

**Reviews would be much appreciated.**

* * *

'_God that was a hard mission' _Jack thinks to himself as he travels down a lonely back road down the mountain that he's sure only himself and Daniel actually use,_' I shouldn't have left Daniel drive home, he may have fooled Frasier but I know he was exhausted'_

As he makes a tight turn in the road he notices the bushes have been run over and then he sees the smoke _a_nd thinks about what he was just thinking moments before _'only myself and Daniel use this road,' _

'Oh god Daniel,' he says to himself as he stops his truck and leaps out of it.

What he sees next makes him want to hurl with worry, the car, Daniels car is upside down and in pretty bad shape,_ 'Damn he must have fallen asleep at the wheel'_ he thinks as he runs over to finds Daniel hanging upside down with blood oozing from a cut on his head. Gently Jack unties Daniels seatbelt and lowers him to the ground. He looks for a pulse anxiously and finds one even though it's weak it's still there.

'Danny can you hear me, Daniel,' Jack says patting Daniels cheek.

'Ja...ck,' Daniel manages.

'Ya, ya it's me Danny, you OK,' Jack asks concern evident in he's voice.

'No,' comes the simple answer that fills Jack with dread, Daniel always says he's fine, even when he's not.

'Where does it hurt,' he asks.

'My h...head and my chest,' Daniel says.

'OK you're going to be fine I have to go and get my cell phone out of my jeep OK,' Jack says cursing himself for not grabing it in his haste to get to Daniel.

'Don't leave,' Daniel says, he's voice fearful.

'I won't be long, just a few minutes, I promise,' Jack tries to reassure his friend, noticing that he's having problems breathing.

'Ok,' is the simple reply he gets.

Jack runs over to his car and rings the only doctor he trusts with his best friend and then runs back over.

'Daniel, DANIEL!' He says when he sees the other mans eyes closed.

'Ya,' Daniel says weakly.

'I thought ...never mind, Frasier's on her way with an army truck she's made into an ambulance in your honour, imagine that your own ambulance'

'Might... stop you...worrying so much,' Daniel gulps out between distressed breaths.

'Daniel I'll never stop worrying about you, if you haven't noticed your quite accident prone,' Jack says ignoring Daniels breathing.

'I've noticed,' is the simple reply he gets as Janet and her cavalry arrive and swarm Daniel, except for a few questions about Daniel's condition he is ignored and when he thinks back the ride back to the mountain is a blur.

When they arrive, Daniel is rushed into surgery and Jack is left at the door to the infirmary looking helplessly at the retreating forms of the doctors and nurses surrounding his best friend. He rings Sam and Teal'c and fills them in and then sinks into a chair willing Daniel to be OK because if he wasn't he didn't know if he could cope.

Teal'c arrives moments later and after exchanging a grim look with Jack joins the silent vigil. Sam takes longer to arrive but when she does get their, it's obvious that she's been crying, she asks if there is any news and Teal'c says there hasn't been, Jack gives them a full account of how he found Daniel, finding it hard to keep his composure when he tells them how frightened Daniel had sounded when he had asked Jack not to leave him.

'He'll be OK sir, he's pulled through worse,' Sam says trying desperately to reassure herself as much as the colonel.

'I hope your right Sam I really hope so,' Jack replies, all ranks forgotten.

Just as he says this Janet walks through the door, Jack can't tell from her face if it's good news or bad.

'How is he,' Sam asks as Jack can't seem to find the words.

'Well, I'm very happy to say that he's stable at the moment, but it could have been a very different story if the colonel hadn't found him when he did. He has a concussion and two broken ribs from the force of hitting the seatbelt, one of the ribs punctured a lung and that's why he was having difficulty breathing,' Janet informs them.

'So he's going to be OK,' Jack asks needing confirmation.

'Yes sir he's going to be fine, he's had a lucky escaped,' Janet reassures.

'May we see him,' Teal'c asks.

'Yes, but only for a few minutes, he'll be unconscious for a while,' Janet leading the way into the infirmary.

She leads them over to a side bed where their friend is lying hooked up to several machines. Sam walks up to the bed and kisses his forehead and takes a seat while Teal'c takes up post at the end of the hospital bed and Jack takes the seat nearest Daniel and takes he's hand.

Janet walks out knowing that SG-1 will not leave until their teammate wakes up and can tell them himself that he's okay, she didn't know what the rest of them would do if one day she couldn't piece one of their teammates back together, she dreaded that day because that would be the day that a part of each of them would die too.

* * *

**Please click that lovely review button, go on you know you want to.**


End file.
